


Love Alarm

by vocalnonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Love Alarm au, M/M, Mutual Pining, basketball player Mingyu, posted on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalnonu/pseuds/vocalnonu
Summary: Where an app called "Love Alarm" started to go viral. Wonwoo's friends forced him to download the app in hopes of finally getting him a love life.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Love Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may have already seen this on twitter so...
> 
> anyway i just wanted to post this here in case some of you don't like to read fics on twitter

"Wonwoo!" Soonyoung walked happily to where his best friend was. Wonwoo closed the book he was reading to listen to what he has to say.

"Hey have you heard of this app called 'Love Alarm'?"

Wonwoo snorted at the name of the app. "What the hell, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung shoved his phone screen really close to Wonwoo's face. "Soons you're going to make me go blind."

"Oops. Sorry."

Wonwoo looked at Soonnyoung's screen that had a radar with a heart in the middle. "This app can tell if someone likes you. You have to be within 10 meters to be able to tell though."

"Aren't you dating Jihoon already? Why do you have this app?" Soonyoung rolled his eyes at Wonwoo's questions.

"I downloaded it to see if it's legit and to show it to you."

"You made Jihoon download this?"

Soonyoung grinned.

"Mhm. He deleted it after it rang. So now I'm here telling you to download it."

"Don't need it." Wonwoo crossed his arms on top of his desk and rested his head there.

Soonyoung leaned closer to him and whispered. "Maybe a certain basketball player might like you back."

"As if."

Soonyoung pouted. "Wonuuuuuuu.

Wonwoo sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll download it."

"Yay! I gotta go now. I'll see you later!"

When Soonyoung left, Wonwoo unlocked his phone and went to the app store. "Love Alarm huh."

Without giving it another thought, he pressed the install button.

-

There was a game today between Wonwoo's school and its rival. It was just a practice game but it seemed like it was regionals because of the amount of people who came to watch. Of course, Wonwoo was one of those people. If someone asked him it was because he wanted to support the team. But the truth is he just wanted to support one player. Okay maybe two, since Jun was also a player.

"Is your Love Alarm on?"

"Holy fuck Jihoon you scared me." Jihoon just laughed before sitting next to him on the bleachers. Soonyoung was out buying food for them.

"I didn't turn my Love Alarm on, there's too many people so we can't even tell who rang it in the unlikely case that it does."

"How can you ring Kim Mingyu's alarm of you turned off yours?"

Wonwoo quickly placed his hand over Jihoon's lips.

"Jihoon! Someone might hear you." Jihoon just rolled his eyes and slapped Wonwoo's hand away.

The second their basketball team entered the gym, the crow started cheering for them. Some even brought banners to show their support for the players.

"Let's go, Junhui!" Soonyoung shouted when their friend waved at them. Mingyu was next to him so he also looked at where Jun was waving and locked eyes with Wonwoo.

Feeling shy all of a sudden, Wonwoo looked away and tried to fight the blush that was creeping in.

"Man, I wish Mingyu would ring your Love Alarm. You guys would look really good together." Soonyoung said quietly as they watched the players warm up.

"Shut up."

"You're blushing though?" Jihoon teased him.

30 seconds were left and their school's team were losing by two points. Even from where he was sitting Wonwoo can see the tension from the players.

"Fuck this is bad for my heart," Soonyoung was bouncing his leg because of nervousness.

Jihoon scratched his head. "This is stressing me out."

Wonwoo couldn't help but look at Mingyu with worry. It seemed like the younger felt Wonwoo's staring at him because not a second later he looked up. The two of them locked eyes for the second time today. But this time, Wonwoo didn't look away.

Instead, he gave Mingyu a smile ng gave him two thumbs up. "Fighting," he mouthed.

Mingyu smiled at him and Wonwoo's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

"Nice," Jihoon nudged Wonwoo with his shoulder.

Ten seconds left and the ball was on their team. Wonwoo was sitting by the edge of his seat, not wanting to miss anything. Soonyoung had his eyes closed and kept chanting. "3 points."

_Eight seconds._

Jun passed the ball to Mingyu who quickly dribbled away from his opponent.

_Five seconds._

Mingyu went in position.

_Three seconds._

The ball was in the air.

Wonwoo closed his eyes and prayed.

_Two._

_One._

The gym was filled with screams it rendered Wonwoo deaf for a while. Soonyoung was shaking his body so he had to open his eyes.

"He did it! Mingyu fucking did it!" Wonwoo's eyes tried to look for Mingyu who was being wrapped in a group hug by his teammates. Wonwoo couldn't help but smile.

"Whipped," Soonyoung coughed beside him.

"Come on let's congratulate them."

Soonyoung stood up and grabbed Jihoon's hand so he'll stand up. "It's too crowded." His boyfriend whined.

"Jun knows us it's fine."

"Jun. Wen Junhui!" Soonyoung waved his hands exaggeratedly to get their friend's attention.

"Guys!" Jun made his way through the crowd to get his friends. "Come on take a picture with us."

"Guys these are my friends Soonyoung, Jihoon and Wonwoo." Junhui introduced his friends to his teammates. "Wonwoo's single by the way."

"Yah!" Wonwoo hit his best friend in the chest. Wonwoo's reaction made everyone laugh. He didn't dare meet Mingyu's eyes because he was feeling embarrassed.

"We're going to grab something to eat after this. Wanna come?" Jun asked before they went inside the locker room.

"Ji?" Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend who shrugged. "Sure. That game made me hungry."

"Nice. See you guys later." Jun waved at his friends before leaving.

"No one asked me if I wanted to come." Jihoon laughed at Wonwoo's complaint and just patted him in the back. "You're coming with us anyway."

"So now that Junhui announced your lack of love life. Maybe it's time you turned on your Love Alarm."

"Soonyoung I'm not turning on my Love Alarm." Soonyoung pouted. They were waiting by the school gates to wait for the basketball players.

"Soonyoung don't push him. Let him be a coward if he wants." Jihoon smirked.

"You know what, fine already." Wonwoo was grumbling under his breath as he opened his Love Alarm app.

“There. Happy?" Wonwoo showed his screen to his friends who both gave an enthusiastic nod.

"What's that? Oh, you turned on your Love Alarm? Mingyu has his on." Jun peeked over Wonwoo's shoulder.

The minute Junhui said it, Wonwoo's Love Alarm rang. It was only quiet since Wonwoo didn't have his volume turned all the way up.

"Dude." Junhui breathed out.

"Holy shit." Jihoon grabbed Wonwoo's phone and couldn't believe his eyes.

A single heart was floating around the radar and the caption "Someone within 10M radius loves you."

Soonyoung looked around to see who the culprit was but was dismayed when he saw Mingyu and the rest of the team walking together. There was no way for them to tell who rang Wonwoo's Love Alarm.

"Don't worry Wonu. We'll find out soon."

"Wait," Jihoon whispered. "Does this mean Mingyu's alarm also rang?"

"Shit." Wonwoo turned off his Love Alarm, locked his phone and put it in his pocket. The four of them acted like nothing was going on.

Wonwoo couldn't stop himself from thinking who might've been the reason for making his love alarm ring. It didn't help that Mingyu was coincidentally seated next to him inside the restaurant. Okay who was Wonwoo kidding. This wasn't a coincidence. Junhui basically manhandled Mingyu into sitting where he was now. Wonwoo hoped the younger wouldn't hear his heartbeat.

"Oh right. Did you guys know Mingyu's Love Alarm rang earlier when we were going to you?" Seungcheol opened the topic.

Wonwoo started to panic but Junhui came to the rescue. "Mingyu's Love Alarm always rings. What's new about that?"

"Okay, true."

"Hyung what do you want to order?" Wonwoo jumped at the sudden voice. Mingyu smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mingyu handed the menu to Wonwoo. "I always eat here with the team so I don't need this anymore."

"It's my first time here so I don't know what tastes good."

Mingyu smiled and leaned closer to Wonwoo to help him choose. "What kind of food do you like to eat hyung?"

"Burgers."

"Oh, their cheeseburger here is good. It gets better if you get bacons as an add on."

"Uhm. Then I guess I'll get that."

Mingyu smiled again. Mingyu's smiles made Wonwoo's heart do somersaults. He feels like he's gonna have a heart attack. For the whole time they were eating, Mingyu seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Wonwoo. He kept asking if the food tasted good, if he wanted more drinks, if he wanted dessert. His friends would send him knowing smiles but he pretended not to see them.

"I guess I'll see you around, hyung." Mingyu said when they left the restaurant.

"Only Wonwoo?"

Mingyu was suddenly flustered by Soonyoung's question. "Ah even you and Jihoon hyung of course."

-

Ever since that day, Mingyu seemed to be everywhere. He was at the gates, passing by the corridor, sometimes he would even sit with Wonwoo and his friends during lunch. Not once did Wonwoo dare to turn on his Love Alarm. He didn't want to ring Mingyu's. That or he was afraid Mingyu wouldn't ring his.

"I'm telling you, the kid likes you." Jihoon said one day they were walking home. Soonyoung wasn't with them because he had to run an errand for his mom. Junhui was at practice.

Wonwoo sighed. This was the nth time one of his friends told him this.

"It's impossible, Ji." And for the nth time, Wonwoo replied the same thing.

"Fine suit yourself. I just want to see you happy."

"Mingyu's just overly friendly let's not misunderstand his actions." Jihoon gave his friend a pitiful look before dragging him to the convenience store.

"I'm buying you ice cream."

"You know," they were almost at Jihoon's house. "So what if Mingyu doesn't like you now? That doesn't mean he won't like you forever."

Wonwoo laughed, and it wasn't a sarcastic one. "Who are you and what have you done to Jihoon?"

Jihoon punched him in the arm. "I'm being serious you stick."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Seduce him."

Wonwoo burst out laughing again. "Are you hearing yourself? God I haven't laughed like that in ages."

Jihoon snorted. "Shut up. You just laughed at Mingyu's joke this morning. Who are you lying to?"

"Wonwoo I'm being serious. Show him your charms. Do that nose scrunch thing you do that we all find cute."

Wonwoo pouted. "It's not like I do that on purpose.”

Jihoon patted his friend in the back. "Then be your normal cute self but make it extra cuter."

Wonwoo walked home alone thinking of Jihoon's words. They sounded weird because it came from Jihoon's mouth, I mean Jihoon saying he found Wonwoo cute? Yeah that's a rare thing right there. But if you took Jihoon's words seriously, they actually made sense. Wonwoo shook his head for thinking he would actually do it. He was fine with being just friends with Mingyu.

Of course, that's a lie.

Wonwoo was reading a mythology book when his phone vibrated beside him. He picked it up to see Mingyu sent him a message.

**Mingyu**

>hi hyung

hey<

you done with practice?<

>yup. I’m walking with Cheol hyung now

keep your eyes on the road<

>psh i’m an expert

so what’s up?<

>oh i wanted to ask if you had any food allergies

i’m not really allergic to anything but i’m not really a fan of seafood<

maybe fish i could handle but everything else is a no<

>okay :)

>thanks hyung. see you tomorrow :)

???<

see you<

“What the hell is he planning?”

Wonwoo decided to shrug it off and just continued reading. Maybe he'll talk to Soonyoung about this tomorrow. Or maybe not because he'll only end up getting teased.

-

"Giant incoming." Junhui spoke quietly so only the four of them could hear. Mingyu was walking towards them, paper bag in hand.

"Hi hyungs!" Mingyu's smile was contagious that Wonwoo couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Mingyu! Joining us for lunch today?" Soonyoung high fived with him.

Mingyu scratched the back of his neck. "Actually I was going to borrow Wonwoo hyung."

Wonwoo pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah I uh," Mingyu coughed, he seemed nervous but Wonwoo still found him cute. "I made us lunch."

Jihoon let out a small whistle, Junhui smirked and Soonyoung brightened up like you just told him Santa was visiting him this Christmas. Jihoon lightly pushed Wonwoo towards Mingyu. "By all means, take him away."

"I have this urge to follow them." Soonyoung said as they watched Mingyu and Wonwoo walk away from them.

Jun draped his arm around Soonyoung and Jihoon, and dragged them towards the canteen building.

"Let them have their moment."

There were picnic tables on the school grounds and that's exactly where Mingyu led them. Thankfully the ones under the trees weren't occupied. Mingyu took out the lunchboxes from the paper bag and laid them on top of the table. Wonwoo was just looking at him the entire time.

"Is this why you asked me if I had any food allergies?"

Mingyu smiled. "Yeah. I wouldn't want you dying on me."

 _'Well, your smile might cause me death so either way I'll die by your hands'_ Wonwoo thought to himself.

"You made all of these?"

Wonwoo looked at the variety of food laid out in front of him. There were pork cutlets, eggrolls, and bulgogi. There was even one container full of cookies.

Mingyu smiled at him sheepishly. "I didn't know what you liked."

This statement warmed Wonwoo's heart. "I'm not really picky with food."

Mingyu pouted. "Still."

"Ah but isn't this too much for just the two of us?"

"I'm trying to fatten you up. I'm afraid a strong wind will blow you away from me." Wonwoo laughed.

"Yah when did you get so cheesy?"

"Thank you for the food!" Wonwoo patted his tummy happily.

Mingyu smiled at him fondly but Wonwoo didn't see. "Was the food delicious, hyung?"

"I could eat your cooking for the rest of my life." Wonwoo's comment made Mingyu beam with pride.

"Hyung, do you know Love Alarm?"

Wonwoo felt nervous because of the sudden question.

"I've heard of it. Why?"

"Oh uh, I was wondering if you had it downloaded."

"Soonyoung made me download it but I never turned it on." Lies. Wonwoo turned it on before when they had dinner together.

"Why not?" Wonwoo shrugged. "I don't think anyone would be attracted to me."

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo like the older just offended him greatly. "Hyung I can't believe you would say that. You're the most amazing person I know!"

Wonwoo blushed at the compliment.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because I had mine turned on so I was wondering why it didn't ring yours."

"What?" Mingyu smiled and took Wonwoo's hands in his.

"I like you, Wonwoo hyung."

-

"I told Wonwoo hyung I liked him."

Mingyu was at Seokmin's house to play games with him.

"Are you being serious right now?"

Mingyu just nodded so Seokmin began shaking his best friend's body. "You told me last night you were just gonna eat lunch today, not confess!"

"I couldn't stop myself, he looked really pretty."

"Damn whipped. What did he say?"

Mingyu blushed and Seokmin took this as an opportunity to tease him. "Tell me what he said now, you can blush later."

"He told me he liked me too." Seokmin screeched so loud Mingyu had to cover his mouth or else Mrs. Lee would come for their asses with her broom.

Seokmin slapped Mingyu's hand away. "So are you guys dating now?"

The smile that was present in Mingyu's face earlier dropped immediately at Seokmin's question. "Your dumb ass didn't ask him huh?"

Mingyu grabbed his best friend's arm in desperation. "Seok what do I do?" Seokmin rolled his eyes. "Simple, ask him to date."

"Seokmin hyung told me you confessed to Wonwoo hyung."

Seungkwan, Mingyu's childhood friend and neighbor, approached him before he got in his house.

"You waited in front of my house to ask me that?"

Seungkwan raised his eyebrow. "So? Aren't you going to let me in and spill the juicy details?"

"Nope."

Seungkwan stomped his foot like a child. "Fine be that way. Eleven years of friendship means nothing to you huh."

Mingyu sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you, you can stop with the guilt trip now." Seungkwan raised his fist in triumph.

"You used Love Alarm as a way to confess?"

"Yes," Mingyu said in a small voice. Seungkwan looked like he was gonna snap any minute.

To Mingyu's surprise, Seungkwan just nodded. "Can't say that that's the most romantic thing ever but that's expected from you."

"But really, you confessed but didn't ask him to be your boyfriend what the hell is up with that?"

"I'll ask him okay!"

"Do it now!"

"I'm not going to ask him to be my boyfriend over the phone."

"Then go meet up somewhere."

"It's 8pm."

"Are you really okay with leaving Wonwoo hyung to wonder what your relationship status is?" Seungkwan's statement made Mingyu grab his phone quickly and text Wonwoo.

"Damn it I should've said that the first time." Seungkwan grumbled under his breath. "Tell me how it all works out, 'kay?"

"Wonwoo hyung!" Mingyu jogged his way towards where Wonwoo was standing. The younger asked to meet up at a convenience store near Wonwoo's house.

"Is everything okay? Your text sounded urgent."

Mingyu placed both of his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you want to date?"

"Are you sure you want to date me?"

"Am I sure I want to da-" Mingyu huffed out like he was annoyed, not at Wonwoo but at what the shorter said. "Hyung I have never been more sure about anything."

Wonwoo smiled. "Let's date then."

Mingyu and Wonwoo just stood there smiling at each other. Mingyu's hands went from Wonwoo's shoulders to Wonwoo's hands.

"The fuck are you idiots standing there for?" Both tall men jumped in shock at the sudden voice.

"Jihoon hyung." Mingyu squeaked.

Jihoon eyed their hands and smirked.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Wonwoo hyung and I are boyfriends now hehe."

Jihoon smiled and patted Mingyu's shoulder. "Good luck dealing with him then.

"Yah!" Wonwoo tried to chase his friend but Mingyu hugged him.

The two of them stayed inside the convenience store because Wonwoo wanted to eat ramen. Who was Mingyu to say no to him?

"So how long have you liked me Wonwoo hyung?"

Wonwoo choked on his ramen because of the question. Mingyu quickly handed him his water bottle and was carefully patting his boyfriend's back.

"Sorry. Wrong timing."

"I liked you since I joined the basketball team," this time Wonwoo choked on his water.

"Hyung!" Mingyu couldn't help but laugh.

"What the fuck?"

Mingyu blinked at Wonwoo. "What?"

"I've liked you the same time."

Mingyu laughed really loud, Wonwoo had to cover the younger's mouth because the passersby were looking at him strangely.

"Hyung we could've saved so much time if we confessed earlier." Mingyu played with Wonwoo's hair while the latter continued to eat.

"I noticed you during tryouts."

"I tripped during tryouts." Mingyu deadpanned.

"That's why I noticed you." Wonwoo laughed at the astonished look on Mingyu's face.

"Yah bring back my shy Wonwoo hyung!" Wonwoo just kept laughing, Mingyu couldn't help but smile.

-

"Jihoon told me you and Mingyu are boyfriends now." Soonyoung was waiting at Wonwoo's shoe locker.

"Good morning to you too, Soonyoung.

"Where's Mingyu? I need to give him THE talk." Wonwoo snorted at his best friend’s words.

"Morning practice. Soonyoung you're not my dad."

"But I am your best friend so I have the privilege. I'll talk to him during lunch. Does Jun know already?"

Wonwoo shook his head. "Haven't told him yet. I don't know about Mingyu though."

Lunch time rolled in and this time Mingyu brought his friends with him.

"Hyungs these are Seokmin, Minghao and Seungkwan. Guys this Wonwoo hyung, my boyfriend."

The whole table, except Wonwoo and Mingyu, started teasing them. Wonwoo lightly punched his boyfriend's chest.

"And his friends," Mingyu continued like he didn't just drop the B word and got teased about it. "Soonyoung hyung, Jihoon hyung and Jun hyung."

"Hey!" Jun suddenly pointed at Minghao. "You work for the school newspaper, right?"

Minghao nodded. "Photographer. Why?"

"You're familiar." Now it was Jun and Minghao's turn to be teased.

Lunch was fun, and loud. Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin surprisingly got along well and were the ones talking most of the time. Wonwoo and Mingyu were on their own bubble though they acknowledged the others from time to time.

Ten minutes before the bell, they decided to part ways since some of them had to prepare for the next class. Soonyoung stopped Mingyu before they went their separate ways. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Soonyoung," Wonwoo warned his best friend in a low voice.

Soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes because of Wonwoo's protectiveness. "I'm not going to kill him, Won. Chill."

The rest of Wonwoo's friends started teasing him. Mingyu smiled fondly at his boyfriend before kissing him on the forehead. "I'll be fine. See you later?"

Wonwoo, surprised by the action, just nodded and watched Soonyoung and Mingyu disappear.

"Uhm, should we also talk to you?" Seokmin awkwardly asked.

"I don't think we need to. You're not going to hurt Mingyu hyung right?" Seungkwan turned to look at Wonwoo.

"I would never hurt him."

"You better not. Minghao's gonna kick your ass if you do."

All eyes went to the said boy who just pointed to himself, before looking at Wonwoo. "Don't believe Seungkwan. I'm baby."

"Jun's baby." Jihoon muttered but only Wonwoo heard him.

The boys said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways.

Jihoon patted Wonwoo's back before leaving him. "Don't worry too much. Soonyoung is a marshmallow."

Wonwoo snorted. "And you're not?"

Soonyoung dragged Mingyu just a little outside the school cafeteria. Most students have gone by now since lunch break was almost over. It was quite a funny scene actually because Mingyu looked so damn scared right now. His "I'll be fine" earlier was just a front so Wonwoo wouldn't worry about him.

Sooyoung stared at Mingyu hard and the taller started to squirm. Mingyu looked like he was about to piss himself off, well that was until Soonyoung started laughing.

"Oh my God," more laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face."

"Mingyu relax. I'm not going to beat you up. I just want to talk."

Mingyu, still scared, just nodded and waited for Soonyoung to talk.

"Look, Wonwoo's my best friend. We've been together since forever. I don't want him to get hurt. You get my point?"

Mingyu nodded again.

"I'm not saying that you are going to hurt him. But we can't tell what's going to happen in the future. You're a good kid Mingyu, I like you for Wonwoo. But never hurt him. Physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually."

"Mingyu you can talk you know?"

"I promise I will try my best not to hurt Wonwoo hyung. If I do you can hit me with a stick." Mingyu even raised his right hand as if he was taking an oath.

"Oh I'll do more than hitting you with a stick." Soonyoung smirked before going back inside the school.

-

Wonwoo and Mingyu were walking home today so Wonwoo waited by the bleachers for the younger to finish his practice. Jihoon and Soonyoung were waiting with Wonwoo and kept him company. Wonwoo kept bugging Soonyoung to tell him what his best friend told his boyfriend but Soonyoung just wouldn't budge. Wonwoo even tried asking Jihoon for help only to end up being ignored.

Every single time Mingyu manages to get a shot in the basket he would look at Wonwoo and wink at him. Soonyoung and Jihoon would tease Wonwoo every time that happened so he can't help but blush.

"If glares could kill, you'd be dead by now." Jihoon nodded his head towards a group of girls sitting on the other side of the court.

Soonyoung patted Wonwoo's hair as comfort. "Don't mind them, Won. They're just jealous."

Wonwoo sighed. "I really don't care about them. They can die of jealousy for all I care."

Soonyoung whistled and clapped slowly. "Damn Jihoon's rubbing off on you." His statement earned a punch from said person.

When practice finally ended, Wonwoo and his friends went outside the gym to wait for Jun and Mingyu.

"Hey," Mingyu quickly greeted Wonwoo with a kiss on the cheek. Wonwoo looked at him, stunned by the action.

Mingyu smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't help it."

Wonwoo just smiled. "It's fine."

Jun fake coughed. "We're still here."

"What did Soonyoung tell you?" Wonwoo and Mingyu were walking towards Wonwoo's house since it's nearer.

"What did Soonyoung hyung tell you?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm asking you."

"Then I'm not saying anything either."

Wonwoo unconsciously pouted and all Mingyu wants to do is kiss him. But he was afraid to do so since it hasn't been 24 hours since they became official.

Wonwoo bumped their shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." With that said, Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand in his and intertwined their fingers together.

Wonwoo hummed. "What about me?"

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that, Mr. Popular?"

"I may be popular but I only have eyes for you, hyung." Wonwoo's heart swelled because of Mingyu's words so he gripped his boyfriend's hand a little tighter and smiled. "Me too."

Mingyu didn't want to let go of Wonwoo's hand when they finally reached the older's house so they just stood there in front of the door.

"Mingyu," Wonwoo tried to pull his hand away but Mingyu just wouldn't budge.

Wonwoo smiled fondly at his boyfriend and touched his cheek lightly. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

Mingyu pouted, tomorrow seemed so far away. He was still with Wonwoo but he was already starting to miss the older. "We'll FaceTime when you get home, okay?"

Wonwoo was still trying to coax him to leave. Who knew the great Kim Mingyu was this clingy?

"Okay." Mingyu really didn't want to let go but he had to.

"Bye, Mingyu. Thanks for bringing me home." Wonwoo stood on his tippy toes and kissed Mingyu on the cheek.

Mingyu pouted, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Cheek only?"

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. "Where else?"

Mingyu carefully held the sides of Wonwoo's face and leaned closer. "Here," and so Mingyu touched Wonwoo's lips with his.

Their kiss was short but sweet. It was nothing more than a peck but the tingling sensation was there. Their hearts were beating loudly like it could jump off their chests. As quick as it came, it ended in a flash. Wonwoo still had his eyes closed so Mingyu kissed him again.

When they broke the kiss and Wonwoo was back on his right state of mind he lightly hit Mingyu on the chest "Yah!"

It was an adorable sight for Mingyu seeing Wonwoo like this. Flustered and the tips of his ears were turning red. Adorable, that's the best thing to describe Wonwoo right now.

Mingyu pretended to be hurt. "Did you hate it that much?"

"No." Wonwoo said in a small voice which made Mingyu smile.

Mingyu pulled his boyfriend in for a hug. "I like you so so much."

"Me too." Wonwoo reciprocated the hug. "But it's getting late it's time for you to go home."

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo's forehead. "I could keep kissing you forever."

Wonwoo couldn't help but giggle because of happiness and Mingyu swears it's the best sound he's ever heard in his life.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"And the day after that?"

"Yes?"

"Also, the next day?"

"Yes, Mingyu. You'll see me for a long time."

Mingyu smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips the last time for today. "I'd love to see you every day for the rest of my life."


End file.
